The present invention relates to a device for and method of processing integrated circuits by communication between them and at least one control unit.
A device of this type is known, in which the arrangement with integrated circuits is moved onto at least one control unit, wherein by communication between the at least one control unit and the movable integrated circuit its processing, for example a programming is performed. The disadvantage of this approach is that per time unit only relatively small possible data quantities are provided. If it is desired to provide a processing of greater data quantities, then the relative speed between the control unit and the integrated circuits must be reduced.